listfandomcom-20200216-history
Minor characters of Days of our Lives
The following are minor but notable fictional characters on the NBC soap opera Days of our Lives whose connections to the major families are either weak or non-existent. Recent/current minor characters Dr. Richard Baker Dr. Baker, played by John Callahan (2008-2009), is a doctor Nicole blackmailed into posing as her OB/GYN while she faked pregnancy after miscarrying her baby. Though he claims to have altruistic motives in the running of his free clinic, he's involved in shady black market baby brokering in order to pay off his substantial debts, a fact Nicole has used to her advantage. He frequently went to Nicole for money in exchange for keeping her secret until he was murdered by men Stefano DiMera hired. Stefano also attempted to frame Rafe Hernandez for the murder. In his last frugal efforts to tell Sami and Mia about the baby switch, he wrote each of them a letter, both of which were destroyed by Nicole. Henderson Henderson is Victor's butler. Ron Leath is the actor who plays Henderson. He is routinely seen answering the door and serving meals in the Kiriakis mansion. Arianna Hernandez Arianna "Ari" Hernandez (portrayed by Felisha Terrell (2009) and Lindsay Hartley (2009-)www.soapoperadigest.com/breaking is Rafe's younger sister and older sister of Gabi. She is the manager at the Brady Pub. Sami first thought that she was Rafe's former lover. Arianna did not approve of Sami and Rafe's relationship, warning that it might end in disaster like his previous relationship with Emily Hudson. Arianna's fears intensified when she learned that Rafe wanted to adopt Grace, believing that he was trying to recreate the family he lost years ago. Arianna and Brady Black have a budding relationship, one that started off cool but has blossomed into mutual attraction. Arianna ended her relationship with Brady after his grandfather Victor Kiriakis found out she dealt drugs. In reality, Arianna's mysterious connections to local drug dealers are related to her undercover assignment from Roman Brady and the Salem P.D. After Victor told Brady she was a drug dealer, Brady confronted her and she told him the truth. Their relationship has suffered further difficulties due to Arianna's suspicions about Brady's close friendship with Nicole DiMera. Rafe Hernandez Rafael "Rafe" Hernandez (played by Galen Gering), is the older brother of Arianna and Gabi Hernandez. He was the FBI Agent assigned to guard Sami Brady after she went into witness protection following the murder of mayor Anthony Marino. Rafe fell in love with Sami while they were together, even after Sami learned she was pregnant with EJ's child. Nicole DiMera switched Sami's baby (Grace) after she was born. Rafe agreed to stay in Salem to be near Sami and, together, they fabricated a story to make everyone believe Grace was adopted from an orphanage. Rafe initiated adoption proceedings to become Grace's legal father, but the baby suddenly died from bacterial meningitis. He found that Nicole DiMera miscarried her baby and switched Grace with Sydney, Sami's biological daughter. While trying to collect clues to support this theory, his deceased fiancee Emily Hudson's sister, Meredith, kidnapped him and held him hostage. Meredith built a brick wall to hold him in so that he couldn't escape and dumped him into the habor where Carly Manning saved his life. Rafe came back trying to prove that Sami's baby is Sydney. He proved it by having a DNA test done on Sydney's teething ring and Sami's toothbrush. Stefano tried to kill him but EJ saved his life. Gabi Hernandez Gabriela "Gabi" Hernandez (played by Gabriela Rodriguez, since November 20, 2009) is the younger sister of Rafe and Arianna Hernandez. While walking on the pier, Gabi meeets Nicole, who has just stolen Sydney from the DiMera mansion. Nicole makes up a story that her husband is abusive and she needs money for a bus ticket to get out of Salem. Gabi gives her money, and in return Nicole gives her a diamond bracelet. Gabi heads to the pub where Sami, EJ, and Rafe are handing out missing fliers for Nicole and Sydney. Sami notices Nicole's bracelet, and asked Gabi where she got it. Gabi tells them what happened and feels terrible for aiding Nicole, and they forgive her. A few days later Gabi meets Chad at Java and they start talking. After Mia informed Chad she was taking Will to a school dance, not him, Chad and Gabi decided to go together, making Mia a tad jealous. Daniel Jonas Dr. Daniel Jonas is played by Shawn Christian. Dr. Jonas was brought to Salem by his godfather Victor in February, 2008 to help Lexie and Kayla save Bo's life. Daniel quickly befriended Bo's daughter Chelsea during the medical crisis and learned that she was the only donor who could save Bo. After the surgery, Daniel tried to distance himself from Chelsea despite their mutual attraction for each other. Eventually they started dating but it ending up badly as it was revealed that Daniel had a sexual relationship with Chelsea's grandmother, Kate Roberts. Soon after they broke up he fell in love with Chloe Lane, who was engaged to Lucas Horton. After Lucas almost died, Chloe made a commitment to end her affair with Daniel. After seeing Chloe and Daniel kiss, Kate began to secretly plot her revenge on the two. She poisoned Chloe and framed Daniel, resulting in Chloe going into a coma and Daniel being imprisoned. He was bailed out by Victor and saved Chloe's life. He and Chloe are currently engaged. It was reavled that he is good friends with Carly Manning and met his late wife Rebecca through her. Melanie Layton Melanie Layton (played by Molly Burnett since July 31, 2008), is the daughter of Trent Robbins. The half-sister of Max Brady. She was a wild, free-spirited party girl who was shocked to learn that race car driver Max was her brother. She met Nick Fallon in Marseilles, France where she was attending boarding school. Max Brady had gone there with his girlfriend Stephanie Johnson to try to find Melanie whom he knew to be his half sister, even though she didn't know about him. Nick, Max's friend, also went to Marseilles where he saw Melanie in a cafe. Melanie overheard Nick on the phone (he was pretending to be making a business deal and pretending to be rich in order to catch her attention) and she went to talk to him. Later, Trent pimped Melanie out to settle a debt Nick investigated to see what was up. Nick ended up getting shot trying to rescue her. She was grateful for his help and the two shared a kiss in the hospital where Nick's ex-girlfriend Chelsea Brady looked on. Furious with her father, Max convinces Melanie to move to Salem with him. Melanie moved in with Max's adoptive mother, Caroline Brady. Trent was stabbed and Caroline, Nicole Walker and Melanie were all suspects. Melanie was cleared and moved in with Nick. Melanie soon began receiving threatening notes and she started to believe that maybe she had killed Trent. Nick convinces her to go away with him to a hotel where they will go to Vegas and get married. Nick convinces Melanie that she killed Trent and the only way for him to protect her is if they get married. While at the hotel, Melanie learns that it was Nick who killed Trent. Melanie's quick thinking allowed her to reach Stephanie, Phillip, Bo and Hope. They arrived at the conclusion of a fight between Nick and Melanie, where Nick dropped Melanie off the balcony. Philip saved her while Nick was arrested for Trent's murder. Philip would come to Melanie's rescue several other times in the emotional aftermath of Nick's arrest. This is also the beginning of Melanie's infatuation with Philip. At Nick's trial, Melanie speaks up on his behalf. She says that although Nick killed her father, deep down, Nick is a good person. The judge says that Melanie's testimony is reason why Nick got a very light sentence. Nick also begs his aunt, Maggie Horton to let Melanie stay with her because Melanie has no one. Maggie reluctantly agrees. In time, however, Maggie becomes very fond of Melanie and the two are very close. Melanie then went to work for Philip at Titan because Nick left her the rights to his alternative fuel project and she found herself in the middle of a corporate war between Titan and the DiMeras. Philip, determined to keep the project, tells Melanie he loves her. They kiss while Stephanie oversees. Philip picks Melanie over Stephanie, an incident that begins a heated rivalry between the young women. However, Melanie soon learned that Philip was only after the fuels project. Melanie brought the project to the DiMera's where she was eventually scammed. Melanie becomes a candy striper at the hospital in Salem and eventually begins attending nursing school. Melanie was extremely jealous of Stephanie and Philip's relationship and she constantly was trying to break them up. She failed several times and it eventually seemed that she would give up. Because of the heated rivalry between the DiMera's and the Kiriakis's, EJ DiMera hired a hitman to kill Philip. When Philip was rushed to the hospital, Melanie was there to comfort Stephanie. Also due to the rivalry, Stephanie was kidnapped by the Kiriakis gardener, Owen. Melanie teams up with Philip to track Stephanie down. The two, along with the help of Brady Black, manage to rescue her, showing that Melanie was growing into a more adult and responsible person. Chelsea, Max's girlfriend, decides to move to London to be with her sick mother, Billie Reed. Max decides he is going to go with her and tells Melanie she should come too. She is excited to go with him and seconds after she quits her job at the hospital, she bumps into a handsome young doctor. He is later revealed to be Nathan Horton, the grandson of Maggie Horton and cousin of Nick Fallon. Melanie decided that she didn't want to go to London and Max soon realized that Nathan was the reason that Melanie wants to stay. At home, Melanie is surprised to see Nathan there. She soon learned that he was Maggie's grandson and that he was moving in. They had a flirty relationship and the two agreed to a date. However, Nathan soon realized who Melanie was (he blamed her for everything that happened to Nick) and he told her he didn't want anything to do with her. Nathan argues with Maggie over why Maggie would let Melanie stay there. Nathan feels guilty and reconciles with Melanie after he realizes that everything that happened with Nick wasn't her fault. Things were rocky for Nathan and Melanie at the beginning. Melanie is furious because, while Nathan and Melanie were on a date, Melanie is in the bathroom and Stephanie shows up. Melanie overheard the two making plans to hang out. Melanie then storms out. Nathan doesn't feel guilty about what happened, saying he and Stephanie did nothing wrong. Once again, Nathan and Melanie reconcile. When Melanie told Nathan she wanted to be more than friends he said no because he believed he has too much on his plate and Melanie might be a distraction. Heartbroken, Melanie and Philip (who convinced Melanie that he and Stephanie were over) spend the night at a motel where a seedy pornographer tapes them making love. Soon, Stephanie takes Philip back and Melanie is heartbroken when he begs her not to tell Stephanie. Soon, the pornographer put the tape on the Internet, where Stephanie saw it while two girls were watching it at the hospital. Stephanie breaks off her engagement with Philip for the second and final time. After much hardship, Melanie moved on from Philip and started dating Nathan, but Maggie disapproved of them being together and hospital policy said they couldn't date. They had having a Romeo-and-Juliet-style romance for a while. However, Philip eventually realized that Melanie was the woman he wanted to be with and he chased after her while she was dating Nathan. This made Nathan angry and constantly paranoid and jealous of Philip. Soon, Melanie began to have feelings for both Philip and Nathan. After Nathan saw Melanie about to kiss Philip he broke up with her. Philip told Melanie that he still had feelings for her and after seeing Nathan with Stephanie and hearing that they were going to spend Christmas together Melanie decided to give Philip a chance. They spend Christmas together where Philip proposed. She wasn't sure about it, but when Melanie couldn't get the ring off of her finger, Philip said it was a sign that they were supposed to be together. She agreed to marry him. After Philip found out that Nathan was at the house with Melanie, Philip began to worry that Melanie might still have feelings for Nathan. As soon as Philip saw Melanie, he suggested that the two elope on New Years. Then on January 15th it was revealed that Carly Manning was Melanie's mother Mia McCormick Mia McCormick (played by Taylor Spreitler since January 6, 2009), is a high school drop-out, who was introduced as a pregnant teenager that gave Nicole her baby in exchange for money. After the deal, Nicole switched Mia's baby with Sami's, unbeknownst to everyone. Mia returned to Salem, determined to get her baby back. She then befriended Will, moved in with Maggie Horton and took a job at Java Cafe. Her ex-boyfriend Chad, with whom she created Grace, also has a job at Java Cafe. Chad and Mia share a bond because of Grace, prompting Will to break up with her. Will later learns about Mia having a baby with Chad and accepts and they move forward with their relationship. Mia's exboyfriend Chad found about Grace and asked her why she never told him. She yelled at him saying he is a player and never called her during those 9 months. She is currently trying to convince him that their daughter has a good home, but does not know Grace was her daughter or that Sydney is not her daughter. Chad made her break up with Will by promising to back off finding their daughter, but is likely going to try to find her behind Mia's back. Nicole told Mia EJ knew the truth and while they were argurmenting Chad overheard and put two and two together. Will visits Mia at Maggie's house. She explains she lied to him and to Chad and says Nicole’s the one raising her baby, Sydney. Nicole helped her deliver her baby and can do a better job raising her than her or Chad. Will is surprised but thinks it all makes sense. Now that he knows the truth, Will wonders what Chad will do. Mia admits that Chad was supposed to stop searching for his baby and if he did that, she’d give up Will, in return. She broke up with Will because of her baby. Her relationship with Chad isn’t real because she wants to be with Will. Chad returns to Maggie’s place and wants to know why Will is there. Mia ignores him and asks what he has done. She didn't seem happy to hear about what Chad had to say, after a huge quarrel, Chad says that he is going to get custody and leaves. Will goes back into the Horton house after Chad leaves and gives Mia a hug. He asks if she's okay. Mia tells Will as long as she has him, she'll be fine. They kiss. Will tells her he loves her, and she says it back & they reunite. He vows they'll find a way to get through this together. Mia says they have to find someone who can help them stop Chad from taking Sydney.She lies to Chad about not being the dad after Nicole and Stefano pressure her to lie to keep their secret. Mia lies to Will about sleeping with different partners, and he breaks up with her, but later learn the awful truth that Grace was really her baby and Nicole lied to her and basically ruin her life. Vivian thinks that Mia is Carly Manning's child but Carly revealed to Bo that Melanie is her daughter that she gave up for adoption. Nathan Horton Nathan (played by Mark Hapka since June 18, 2009) came to Salem in June 2009 to start his internship at Salem University Hospital. He is the son of Melissa Horton and his father has not been revealed yet.On his first day, he ran into Melanie Layton and the two started a flirtation which continued when Nathan and Melanie learned that they would be housemates. During his internship, he initially lived with his grandmother, Maggie Horton, but moved into Lucas's house after learning Maggie felt uncomfortable with him and Melanie dating while living under the same roof. =Historic minor characters= Characters are listed based on the decade in which they first appeared. 2000-2009 Crawford Decker Crawford Decker was Ford Decker's father. He used his influence with the president of Salem University to protect Ford from being punished for raping several female students. Crawford also urged the police to aggressively pursue Ford's subsequent disappearance. Ford Decker Ford Decker was a student at Salem University who was a serial date rapist. When his father Crawford, used his influence to protect Ford from being punished for drugging and raping numerous female students, the sisters of Alpha Chi Theta decided to take action. The women, who included three of Ford's victims or attempted victims, drugged him. When the partially incapacitated Ford then pursued Chelsea, whom he had also drugged, up the stairs of the sorority house, he lost consciousness and suffered a fatal fall down the stairs. The sisters buried his body in the basement. Subsequently, Chelsea Brady and Stephanie Johnson dug him back up and hid him in a water heater, which Max Brady removed from the premises. Duck Duck is a Vietnam War veteran who lives on the fictional island Tinda Lao with his daughter Gabby. Gabby Gabby, played by Joy Bisco is a young woman who lives on the fictional island Tinda Lao. Her father is Duck. When Shawn was in Tinda Lao, she fell in love with Shawn, but Shawn stuck to his beloved soon to be wife, Belle. Morgan Hollingsworth Morgan Hollingsworth, portrayed by Kristen Renton, was President of Alpha Chi Theta sorority, where Chelsea and Stephanie pledged. Morgan dated Max Brady and was almost a victim of Ford Decker, the campus rapist. She and the Alpha Chi Theta girls conspired to stop Ford from raping again but their plan backfired and he fell to his death. Soon after Ford's death and the coverup was exposed, Max and Morgan broke up. Morgan later went to work for Tony as his intern at the same time Stephanie interned for Anna's rival firm. Morgan's interests moved to Philip Kiriakis soon after her father, Paul, disappeared. John Black and Phillip were involved in a heated shipping rivalry that turned ugly when gun fire broke out. Phillip took a bullet intended for Morgan after one of Ava's goons tried to shoot her. Morgan helped Phillip with his recovery and they shared a short romance. After Paul was revealed to be alive, Phillip admitted to threatening Paul's life and was later caught kissing Chloe. Morgan left town to take a two year internship in Chicago. Father Timothy Jansen Played by three different actors from 1996-2008, Father Jansen has been a consistent figure for the church going citizens of Salem at weddings, funerals and death-beds. He has been played by Michael O'Neil (1996), Jim Beaver (96-97, 2000, 2002-03), and James Lancaster (2003-2005, 2008). Angela Moroni Angela Moroni was portrayed by Ayda Field from late summer of 2000 until March 2001. Angela Moroni is the daughter of Vincent Moroni, an Italian mob boss. She was introduced during Brandon and Sami's quest to get the tape back with Kate forcing Roberto to confess to the murder of Franco Kelly. Angela came into possession of the tape, but she would only give it to Brandon if he married her. When Brandon and Sami went back to Salem, she came with them and kept the tape with her. When they returned to Europe, Brandon and Angela got married. When a spy from her father saw Brandon and Sami kiss, he hired two gunmen to kill Sami and Brandon at the coronation of Greta Von Amberg. This backfired however, when Angela dived in front of Brandon. Before her death, Angela finally made her father give Brandon and Sami the tape. Vincent Moroni Vincent Moroni was portrayed by Carl Weintraub from summer 2000 until March 2001. Vincent Moroni was an Italian mob boss with one daughter, Angela. Upon meeting Brandon and Sami, he was immediately suspicious of them. After Kate told Vincent about the tape (containing Kate telling Roberto to confess to the murder of Franco Kelly) he took it from Angela. When Brandon married Angela anyway, Vincent was convinced he loved his daughter. Kate later slept with Vincent to convince him to kill Victor and manipulated him into spying on Sami and Brandon. When his spy told him about the kiss he ordered Victor, Brandon and Sami to be murdered at the coronation of Greta Von Amberg. Chaos erupted then and Angela threw herself in front of Brandon, saving his life. Vincent was so upset at the events that he set in motion, that he committed suicide. Alex North Dr. Alex North was portrayed by Wayne Northrop from August 1, 2005 to May 24, 2006. Alex North was brought to Salem by John Black to help John's wife Marlena recover from amnesia. Marlena had memories of Alex and, after discovering they had been married (North had been presumed dead after being captured on a mission in Vietnam), she chose him instead of John because Alex was controlling her mind. It was soon discovered that he had been an abusive husband and, after a fight with John, he was presumed dead after falling over the edge of a cliff. The Alex North storyline was very unpopular with viewers. Trent Robbins Trent Robbins (played by Roscoe Born) was the biological father of Max Brady and Melanie Layton. He abused Max as a child, causing Max to become socially isolated and mute for several years. Trent returned in 2008 as the Dean of the Physics department at Salem University. It was revealed that he was still married to Nicole Walker. He re-entered Max's life by awarding Nick Fallon a grant for his "work" on a fuel cell. Unbeknownst to Trent, Max was responsible for the majority of Nick's design. Max became short-tempered upon seeing Trent and confronted him. After Max insisted that Trent take responsibility for his abusive actions, Trent offered to pay him off in order to keep his past a secret. Trent was murdered via a stab in the back. Among the suspects were Caroline Brady, Trent's children Max and Melanie, and his wife Nicole. It was revealed that Nick was responsible for the murder. Nick maitained that he killed Trent in Melanie's defense, and that his addiction to alcohol and painkillers played a role in his bad decision. He remains incarcerated as of December 2008. Jan Spears Jan Spears, played by three actresses: Natalie Ramsey (1999), Heather Lauren Olsen (1999 to 2002; November 2003 to 6 April 2004) and Heather Lindell (6 April 2004 to 19 May 2005), was introduced as the mean bitch at Salem High. Jan was one of the first girls to taunt Chloe Lane and call her "Ghoul Girl" and was responsible for putting naked pictures of Chloe up on the internet. Jan's boyfriend, Jason Masters, was a real jerk and she had finally had enough of him while on an Island with Nicole's father, Paul Mendez. Paul raped Jan, giving her gonorrhea and leaving her pregnant. Jan was humiliated but Shawn felt bad and promised to marry her and raise the baby as their own, devastating Belle. Jan lost the baby and left town. When Jan returned years later, her parents were dead and she was still obsessed with Shawn. Nicole also convinced a deeply disturbed Jan into helping her kill Victor Kiriakis which she did (later it was revealed that Victor survived). Jan kidnapped Shawn and held him prisoner in a cage. When Shawn escaped he crashed his motor cycle and lost his memory. He woke up thinking that he wanted to be with Jan and she manipulated him until he regained his memory. Jan's grip on Shawn was loosening so she blackmailed Mimi to help her keep Shawn. Mimi and Jan argued and Jan fell, hitting her head on a rock. Jan remains in a coma. Jan was last mentioned by Nicole while on a dinner date with Phillip Kiriakis, April 2008. Willow Stark Willow Stark was played by Annie Burgstede from October 2006 to June 2007. Willow was a former prostitute who Shawn Brady met one evening. Shawn got Willow a job at Chez Rouge and started dating her after he broke up with his ex-wife Mimi Lockhart. She became more controlling and obsessed with Shawn and disliked that Shawn tried to see Claire or Belle. Shawn broke things off with her so he could be a better father so she set fire to his loft. Weeks later, EJ Wells paid her to break into the Brady home and she accidentally set fire to the place. She planted Chelsea Brady's brush at the scene, but Nick Fallon hid the brush, so she was sent to jail. Once Nick bailed her out, he helped her find a place to live. Willow attempted to blackmail Nick and eventually fell to her death on an episode that aired June 5, 2007. She has a younger brother named Jed Stark who attended Salem University. Ava Vitali Ava Vitali, played by Tamara Braun from February 2008 to August 2008, is the ex-lover of Steve Johnson, who kidnapped him in 2008 and also kidnapped Hope Brady, whom Ava thought was Steve's wife Kayla. It was revealed that her father, Martino, was drugging her, which caused her to behave irrationally. She dated John Black for a while and eventually left town fearing she would go to jail over the death of Shawn Brady. Harold Wentworth Harold Wentworth played by Ryan Scott from 2001 till 2003 was introduced after Jack told Greta he was gay this was during a massage in which he took over from Greta. When Jack escaped and avoided him Harold didn't give up. He was later in Vegas as well when Jack's scam fell through and unfortunately for him Harold turned out to be Oliver Wentworth son the owner off the Spectator that Jack wanted to run. Jennifer got the job instead and Harold eventually forgave Jack and worked with him in the spectator until he vanished from screen during the summer off 2003 right before the Salem Stalker storyline started. In 2006, he was mentioned as having taken over as editor of the Spectator and offered Jack and Jennifer a job running the London Bureau of the paper. 1990-1999 Hattie Adams Hattie Adams is a woman who bore a slight resemblance to Marlena Evans. Under the guidance of Wilhelm Rolf, she had plastic surgery to increase this resemblance. Stefano DiMera planned to use Hattie in a plan against Marlena, but never implemented such a plan. Hattie eventually had further surgery to look identical to Marlena. Hattie was played mainly by Andrea Hall, the real-life fraternal twin sister of Marlena's portrayer, Deidre Hall. Hattie was also played by Deidre Hall in one appearance after the character's final surgery. Bart Beiderbecke Bart Beiderbecke is a longtime DiMera family associate portrayed by Steve Blackwood. Introduced in 1997, he was originally the right-hand man of Dr. Wilhelm Rolf. Following his death, Bart became Tony's loyal assistant. He appears to be the only member of the DiMera organization who feels any remorse for the pain that is inflicted upon the citizens of Salem as a result of the DiMera's influence. However, he is smart enough to keep his mouth closed around Tony and Stefano when it comes to this. After Tony's failed attempt at escaping from prison, Bart was seen occasionally for a little longer before vanishing from the canvas completely. When Bart returned two years later, he was assigned the task of killing Samantha Roberts, a task which he attempted to complete by drugging her and tying her up inside her car, which was filling with Carbon Monoxide. He failed, however, when EJ Wells rescued her. On August 3, 2007, Bart died when he was stabbed by André DiMera during a swordfight between Andre and Tony DiMera. Stefano mourned Bart's death and is now concerned that Bart may not have made sure that the key to ending the vendetta was kept out of Tony's possession. Jamie Caldwell Jamie Caldwell, played by Miriam Parrish, was Sami's best friend between 1993 and 1996. Jamie discovered Sami's bulemia Jamie but also frowned on many of Sami's many schemes to break up Austin and Carrie, including drugging Austin into sleeping with her. Friends later discovered that Jamie has been raped by her father and Jamie moved out of her house and into the Brady Pub. Jamie's character vanished soon after she revealed to Kate that Sami drugged Austin. It is assumed that Jamie moved away when the actress' contract was not renewed in late 1996. Throughout her time in Salem, Jamie had a crush on Lucas. Edmund Crumb Edmund Phineas Crumb, played by Adam Caine from January 8, 1998 to May 8, 1998, was a soft-hearted and somewhat dimwitted pilot who fell in love with Susan Banks after Susan came to stay at his mother Violet's pub in England. Edmund came to Salem to find Susan, who was suspect in Kristen's murder, and proposed to her. It wasn't Susan, however, but actually Kristen posing as Susan without anyone else knowing. Edmund and Kristen married while the real Susan was held prisoner in an island harem. Susan escaped and found Edmund and Kristen shortly after Edmund confessed to "Susan" that he accidentally killed Kristen. When Edmund saw both Kristen and Susan he was confused as to who he had accidentally murdered. It turns out it was Susan's other sister, Penelope Kent. Susan forgave Edmund and they locked Kristen up in the harem and raised baby Elvis together in England. Eliana Eliana, played by Ann Werner http://www.annwerner.net/author.html, was the long-time maid of Stefano Dimera who also answered the door at the DiMera mansion. Ann Werner left the show to pursue a writing career, and the character of Eliana was said to have retired. Lili Faversham Ms. Faversham, played by Millicent Martin from 1998-2001, was an eccentric older woman from Lugano, Switzerland. Ms Faversham had lost a great deal of art treasures due to theft and was close friends with Princess Gina Von Amberg. Ms. Faversham recognized Hope as one of her European high society friends, Princess Gina von Amberg and believed that the resemblance meant that Hope was Gina. At one point, Ms. Faversham insisted that Hope accompany her on the Empress Express. Stefano was one of the honored guests of the gathering, and is using the name Rudolfo Meradi. The train derailed with them all aboard but there were no serious injuries. Ms. Faversham learned the truth about the real Princess Gina but befriended Hope and Greta anyways. She moved briefly to Salem where she recognized Vivian Alamain. Lili was the one to finally recognize that the real Princess Gina was posing as Hope in Salem because of a scar that only Gina could have had. She returned to Switzerland and has not been seen since. Steven "Jonesy" Jones Jonesy, played by Robert Mandan from 1997-1998, was Vivian's bizarre husband and caretaker of the DiMera townhouse in Salem. Vivian was first interested in Jonesy because she thought he owned the expensive townhouse and all of its treasures. Vivian accomplished this by hosting a mock séance in which the real Flora Dora told Jonesy to move on with Vivian. Jonesy was not a well man and Vivian and he married in England, with Susan Banks and Edmund Crumb standing up for them. Jonesy died of a heart attack after consummating the marriage. Vivian inherited all of Jonesy's treasures which forced Stefano, the original owner of the townhouse, to marry Vivian in order to reclaim his possessions. Franco Kelly Franco Kelly, played by Victor Alfieri from June 1996 to October 1998, first came to Salem to model for Titan. It was soon revealed that Kate Roberts hired him to break up Bo and Hope Brady so that her daughter Billie Reed could reunite with her former lover. After Franco was exposed he tried to con Sami Brady into marriage to he can hide from his mob past and obtain a real green card. Kate planned revenge on Sami by exposing Franco's true motives at their wedding. Before the wedding could take place, Sami discovered the truth and announced that she was going to "kill that bastard". Franco meanwhile, attempted to beat and kill Kate for threatening him but was stopped when Lucas Horton shot Franco, killing him. Kate wanted to protect Lucas and staged the scene to look like Sami killed Franco. Sami was put on trial and sentenced to death by lethal injection. In early June 1999, Sami nearly died but was saved when Lucas and Franco's old mob boss, Roberto, both confessed to the murder at the last minute. Although Lucas was the real shooter, the police believed a dying Roberto's confession. The truth of Franco's real murderer was never revealed except to Sami and Brandon Walker. Barb Reiber Barb Reiber, played by Tamara Clatterbuck, is the wife of Glen Reiber, the biological father of J. T. Reiber, who was switched at birth with Zack Brady, resulting in a complicated custody battle. Glen Reiber Glen Reiber, is the biological father of J. T. Reiber, who was switched at birth with Zack Brady, resulting in a complicated custody battle. Wilhelm Rolf Dr. Wilhelm Rolf has been portrayed by William Utay from September 19, 1997 to June 12, 2003 and June 4, 2007 to present. Introduced in September 1997, Dr. Wilhelm Rolf was the DiMera family's jack-of-all-trades and was responsible for: saving Roman's life from jungle fever, brainwashing Hope in order to turn her into Princess Gina, orchestrating the infamous baby switch using his niece Margo's daughter, creating the Gemini Twins (Rex and Cassie Brady), and erasing Patch's and John's memories. He was 'killed' in June 2003 when a crate landed on him and his corpse was subsequently used to fake Larry Welch's death. Rolf returned from the dead, explaining that his death "didn't take." He assumed his old position as a lackey for the DiMeras when he was instructed to kill Sami by poisoning her food at the hospital. After Marlena put Stefano in a coma, Rolf became John's butler. Unbeknownst to John, Rolf began helping Marlena try to repair the disc that contains his memories. Rolf obeyed both John and Marlena in order to avoid jail time for many of his past evil deeds. His character frequently provided comic relief by dressing up in silly costumes or cracking one-liners. Dr. Debra Thomas Debra, played by Paige Rowland, was an ex-girlfriend of Mike Horton's of whom he reunited with in Rome, in 1997. Debra and Mike did not reunite romantically but this did not stop Carrie from getting jealous. Sami became aware of Carrie' feelings towards Debra and Mike and used this turn of events to push Mike and Carrie closer together so she could be with Austin. Eugenia Willens Eugenia Willens, played by Daphne Bloomerhttp://www.soaps.com/daysofourlives/cast/401/Eugenia_Willens, worked at Salem University Hospital as a lab tech, but she lost her job and her pension after Sami blackmailed her into looking the other way while Sami switched the results of a paternity test. She later conspired with Kate against Sami and also worked as Lucas' personal assistant at Titan. She briefly dated Lucas. 1980-1989 Kristina Andropolous Kristina is the sole daughter of Teodor Andropolous. The Andropolous were wealthy neighbors, business partners, and friends of the Kiriakis. Thus, She grew up in the Greek island of Naphleon along with Justin Kiriakis, and she even attended the same Swiss boarding school as he. Kristina and Justin had always been fierce rivals in everything they did, but at the same time kept a very close relationship that turned into a high school romance. After they graduated, they went their separate ways. Kristina eventually became a savvy business woman, as her father prepped her to take over the helm of the Andropolous business. In August 1988, Kristina and her father were invited by Victor to spend a couple of days at his home in Salem while they took care of some business matters. When Kristina saw Justin, she wanted to restart their old relationship. However, one tidbit that Victor had forgotten to mention was the fact that Justin was married. Indeed, Kristina was fortunate to meet his wife, Adrienne. However, she noticed that there was tension between Adrienne and Justin, and decided to try to get Justin back. Kristina was invited by Victor to stay and live in the mansion while they continued their business together. This arrangement also benefited Victor, who found Kristina a much more suitable daughter-in-law for Justin and who wanted Adrienne out of the picture. But no matter how close Kristina came to seducing Justin, he always had only Adrienne in his mind. Before long, Kristina began to give up. Just when she thought that she had no chance with Justin, Kristina discovered that there was something going on between Adrienne and one of the Kiriakis gardeners, Emilio Ramírez. Justin also noticed, and he began drifting away from Adrienne. To Kristina's chagrin, he didn't drift to her. To soothe her bruised ego, Kristina seduced Emilio. But to make things worse, Kristina couldn't hold on to Emilio either; she lost him to none other than Adrienne. Kristina's time in Salem was running out as the business with Victor concluded, and the last thing she wanted was to return to Greece and go back underneath her father's thumb. While working with Victor, Kristina state assemblyman Jack Deveraux. Jack's successful record and future career as governor attracted Kristina, not to mention his wealth. Soon, she began to carry on an affair with him even though he was engaged to be married to Melissa Anderson. After the affair was exposed, Kristina begged Jack to marry her, claiming that she loved him. They say that you can't con a conman. In this case, that saying was true. Jack saw right through Kristina and basically told her to take a hike. With no purpose left for her in Salem (she didn't have much to begin with), Kristina returned to Greece. Petrov Petrov was portrayed by Kai Wulff from 1983 to 1986 and for a few episodes in 1991. With the exception of Bart and Rolf, Petrov is the most well known henchman of Stefano. In comparison to Bart, he mostly succeeded and completed his assignments. Petrov assisted Stefano in a few of his many schemes. When Stefano kidnapped Marlena Evans & Liz Chandler in early 1983, Petrov was the one who kept an eye of them so they wouldn't escape. He then had small assignments in Stefano's devilish Salem Slasher plot. When Stefano had to escape after some failures of both himself and André DiMera, Petrov was already in the car. But Roman and Abe were ready as well and chased them. After struggling to shake off the police, and a drunk Alex Marshall caused some problem, the car drove off a bridge and fell down into a river. Alex was found but neither Petrov or Stefano. A few months later, Stefano was seen very much alive looking for the three prisms, and soon Petrov was seen taking orders from Stefano. He kidnapped Hope Williams for Stefano in an attempt to faster lure Roman into Stefano's trap. He also got instructions from Stefano on how to activate the volcano. After locking up a noisy Shane Donovan, he fulfilled his orders and activated the volcano successfully. Vern Scofield Vern Scofield, played by Wayne Heffley from 1988 to 1993 and again in 2002, 2003, and 2006 raised three children (Brian, Tanner, and Cassie) after the death of his wife. Vern's primary role was to be Jack's right-hand man at the Spectator and supported Jack's relationship with Jennifer. Vern began dating Jo Johnson, Jack's mother, in 1999 when both characters left the canvas. In 2002, it was revealed that Vern and Jo had married and were still living in Salem. They returned for Jack's "funeral" in 2003 and later for Jack and Jennifer's wedding and farewell in 2006. Larry Welch Larry Welch, played by Andrew Hyatt Masset from 1983 to 1985 and again from 2002 to 2003, was a constant obstacle in Bo and Hope's supercouple love story. Larry blackmailed Hope into marrying him but on the day of the wedding Bo rode in on his motorcycle and kidnapped Hope from the wedding. In 1985, Larry killed Stefano's daughter, Megan, and dumped her body in a hot tub; Hope was the prime suspect. Victor Kiriakis learned the truth and forced Larry to take the fall for the crime syndicate that he was running. Larry returned in 2002 when he again kidnapped Hope in an attempt to get his revenge on her, Bo and Victor. He was presumed dead after a prison break, but in reality, was helping Nicole in her plans to murder Victor. Larry was hit and killed by a car in early 2003. References Category:Days of our Lives characters